Kirby's Epic Yarn
|system2 = Wii U |system2NA = July 28, 2016 |system2JP = August 9, 2016 |system2EU = May 21, 2015 |system2AU = May 21, 2015 |system3 = 3DS |system3NA = March 8, 2019 |system3JP = March 7, 2019 |system3EU = March 8, 2019 |system3AU = March 8, 2019 |class1 = Nintendo Selects |class2 = StreetPass |accessory1 = Wii Remote only |accessory2 = Amiibo (not required) |genre = Platformer |size = 3.99 GB https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Wii/Kirby-s-Epic-Yarn-281617.html |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = G |GRAC = All |rating = x |Fix = a }} Kirby's Epic Yarn is a video game released on the Wii that was first announced at E3 2010. Epic Yarn is the first console Kirby game since Kirby Air Ride on GameCube, released in 2003. The game is developed by Good-Feel, that amongst others previously developed Wario Land: Shake It!. The game was ported to Nintendo 3DS in 2019 as Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. It added new power-ups and minigames. Visuals The visuals in Epic Yarn are mostly reminiscent of those in Kirby's Dream Land 3 for the SNES. Dream Land 3 used a crayon-like art style, while Epic Yarn's graphics are made to look as a world out of textile. Backgrounds are made out of several layers of fabric and characters and objects are made of strings of yarn, buttons and the like. The yarn and textile look is very realistic, and looks like real yarn. This is because to make the game, the developers took pictures of actual yarn, and put polygons on top of the pictures so they could bend the yarn into desired shapes. Gameplay Contrary to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and the rumored Kirby Wii, Epic Yarn is a return to the 2D platforming format of the NES and SNES games. However, the Wii Remote will be used for various purposes. Kirby's classic ability to inhale his enemies and copy their abilities has been omitted, and instead he uses a lasso of yarn from his body to grab enemies and objects. A number of transformations can however be activated when Kirby performs actions such as running or swimming. Transformations The following are a list of transformations in Epic Yarn. *'Car': The car is a transformation that Kirby gains early on in the game. By rapidly double tapping the d-pad, Kirby will automatically transform into a car, allowing him to travel at great speeds. *'Pendulum': Pressing the"1" button near a button will make Kirby latch on to it with his whip. He immediately takes on the form of a pendulum, and can swing around to get to places otherwise unreachable. *'Parachute': While Kirby is in the air, pressing and holding the "2" button makes Kirby take the form of a parachute. In this form, he falls significantly slower, and can get to places too far away for a simple jump to reach. *'Submarine': Kirby automatically transforms into a submarine the second he touches water. The submarine can swim fairly quickly and can go even faster if the player repeatedly presses "2". *'Ice Skate': Kirby can turn into a sled-like form instead of a car in the ice/snow levels. It is essentially the same thing, with the same controls as the car, but looks different, can't turn around and can skid on the surface of the water if enough speed is built up. *'2 Ton Kirby': Kirby transforms into 2-Ton Kirby when the player presses down on the Control Pad. He is shaped as a heavy weight that can flatten enemies and brake through some blocks that couldn't be broken through before. He also falls a lot faster, so it can be used when the player is in a hurry to get down from somewhere. *'Tankbot': Kirby can transform into a giant yarn tank that can shoot down enemies with rockets. It is one of the biggest transformations that flattens anything in its path. The player must watch out for flying enemies that drop bombs while controlling the Tankbot, though. *'Dolphin': Kirby can transform into a dolphin in some of the underwater levels. As a dolphin, he can swim very fast and can maneuver extremely well. He can jump out of the water pretty high as well to reach things otherwise inaccessible. The player can also destroy most enemies by pressing "1", which gives a speed boost. *'Off-Roader': Kirby can transform into an Off-Roader in some levels. He takes the form of a tiny truck and can drive very fast along the dirt. He races other riders as he evades cacti and other obstacles. *'Fire Truck': Kirby transforms into a fire truck during some of the fire stages. When Kirby comes across a pillar of fire that he is unable to pass, the player can eject an endless supply of water at the fire to diminish it completely. *'U.F.O': Kirby can transform into a U.F.O. in some levels. In this form, he can suck beads and enemies into his hold by pressing "2", and can fly quickly and manueverably. After sucking in a certain amount of things, it charges up and pressing "1" zaps everything on the screen. *'Train': Kirby can transform into a train that travels along tracks drawn by the player with the Wii Remote. It travels along these tracks no matter how odd-angled they get. *'Star Shooter': Kirby can turn into a Star Shooter almost identical to the one in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. It fires off enemy-destroying stars sideways. *'Rocket': Kirby can turn into a Rocket, which is basically the same as the star shooter, but moves vertically instead of horizontally. *'Spin Boarder': When Kirby transforms into the Spin Boarder he takes the shape of a penguin, and rides an board (probably a snowboard) down the snowy mountain. Extra additions In the 3DS remake, they added these new powerups; a power-up that makes projectiles larger and a power-up that draws in beads. The game also adds a Devilish mode which as a devious enemy that attacks Kirby if the player is too slow. There are two new minigames featuring King Dedede and Meta Knight. There are some new items in Quilty Square that can only be unlocked by doing challenges in Devilish mode and the minigames. There is also support for the Kirby series amiibo giving hats for each character. Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Dom Woole *Chaise Woole *Loomis Woole *Zeke *Beadrix *Mara *Buster *Carrie Enemies *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Big Waddle Dee *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Gordo *Grizzo *Shotzo *Chilly *Blipper *Flamer *Scarfy *Dropso *Ooki *Buttonfly *Buttonbee *Buttonbug *Orbitfly *Ballon Waddle Dee *Bow Waddle Dee *Sulkworm *Dandan *Candlemaker *Emba *Embaconda *Embird *Battins *Uniclod *Cyclod *Rolling Clod *Swadclod *Bobber Clod *Sneak Sack *Shelby *Slobba *Magmotamus *Calderon *Snip-Snap *Sword Soldier *Spear Soldier *Cannon Soldier *Whistle Soldier *Kracko *Lil' Kracko *Soocher *Twiggy Woods *Space Jelly *Spore Jelly *Boinger *Freezo *Sea Jelly *Danglerfish *Jelly Jr. *Anemonee *Amprey *Octopea *Stogue *Sawgill *Cutfish *Sword Mariner *Spear Mariner *Cannon Mariner *Whistle Mariner Levels Reception Kirby's Epic Yarn was well received at E3 2010. GameSpot rewarded it with Overall Game of the Show and GameTrailers awarded it Best Overall Graphics. Peter Moore of EA Sports rated it as his favorite non-EA game at the show. Alice Liang of 1up.com rewarded the game with an A-, beginning her review by stating that "If this adorable adventure doesn't make you crack a smile, you might not be human". Category:Wii games Category:2010 video games Category:Kirby games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Platformer games Category:2011 video games Category:Good-Feel games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo Selects games Category:2019 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Remakes